Heretofore, devices have been developed for supporting lanterns from the sides of boats and other supporting structures such as shown in U.S. Pat. No. 3,652,049 and 3,341,163. However, these devices provide for supporting a lantern in a tilted position which does not allow for a complete burning of the fuel in the fuel tank of the lantern. These prior devices, while supporting the lantern at the handle and the base, permit the lantern to rock with the boat as well as permitting the lantern to swing laterally.
Another prior device for supporting a lantern in a more rigid manner is shown in U.S. Pat. No. 2,960,601 wherein a lantern is supported at its base and at its handle so as to prevent any swinging of the lantern. However, since the lantern is rigidly supported and attached to a side of a boat, the lantern will follow the rocking movement of the boat continuously changing that surface of the water which is illuminated.
By using an elongated cantilevered member having a transverse bar carried on its free end over which the full width of the bail handle of a lantern is supported against, it is possible to restrain the swinging motion of a lantern such as supported from a side of a boat.
Accordingly, it is an important object of the present invention to provide a support apparatus for a lantern and the like which maintains the lantern in a substantially upright position notwithstanding the rocking or other movement of the boat.
Another important object of the present invention is to provide a support apparatus for a lantern and the like which maintains the lantern in such a position that substantially all of the fuel in the fuel tank is allowed to be burned.
Another important object of the present invention is to provide a support apparatus for a lantern and the like wherein the lantern is maintained in a substantially rigid position except for pivotal movement of the lantern about its bail handle.
Another important object of the present invention is to provide a support apparatus for a lantern and the like which may be utilized to support a lantern from a side of a boat which provides a minimum of change of the illuminated water surface as the boat rocks or moves in the water.